Starcraft: Kerrigan's Rebirth
by American Ronin
Summary: What Blizzard never told you--Know Kerrigan's rebirth into the Swarm
1. Prologue

**STARCRAFT: KERRIGAN'S REBIRTH**

**PROLOGUE**

  
  


From the Demented Mind of David "HML" Liao

**Copyright circa 2000**

Over the passage of countless millennia, the Great Overmind of the Zerg has never once been truly "happy".

  
  


He remembers the day he first felt the Calling Of A Million Voices.

He remembers the day he first knew-knew he was created to conquer...

He remembers the day his Jorgamund Brood first defeated the antiquated Xel'Naga.

He remembers the day his Queens assimilated the dune-runners of Zz'gash to become the virulent Zergling strain.

He remembers it all.

But he has never once been truly happy.

  
  


But when he senses what lies before him, he almost is.

Through the mind's eye of his Cerebrate, he senses the battle.

He smells the pungent smell of Terran blood.

He feels the searing and smoldering ruins of Terran bunkers.

But that is not what interests him.

  
  


His focus is fixated on one Terran.

The Terran is lying on the spreading Creep near death.

Its psionic power resonated like a psionic cell.

Even Zasz has a mental shiver.

The Overmind took direct mental control of a a nearby Overlord.

  
  


The Terran has a piece of metal with inscriptions deeply clenched in its hands.

But as the Overlord slowly descends downwardly to envelop the Terran into its ventral sacs, the Terran slowly loses its grip on the small slip of rusting iron.

It dangled out of its hand and then bounced onto the Creep which had, by now spread all over the battlefield.

The piece of metal was damaged by the grooved needle spines shot by hydralisks during battle.

There was only one word left that could barely be read.

**KERRIGAN**

**END OF PROLOGUE**

**Legal Bullshit:******

**Oh yeah. By the way, all the characters, peeps, gadgets, an' shit are based on the Starcraft video game created by Blizzard Entertainment. So they technically own the rights to this fucking story. Sure sucks for me, huh?**


	2. Chapter One Happiness and Sadness

**STARCRAFT: KERRIGAN'S REBIRTH**

**CHAPTER ONE: HAPPINESS AND SADNESS**

  
  


From the demented mind of David "HML" Liao****

**Copyright circa 2000******

**LOCATION: MIND'S EYE**

**She remembers.**

**A long time ago.**

**She was happy.**

**Perhaps the only time.**

**She was in a lush, green meadow.**

**Birds singing, morning dew on the leaves and 2 suns rising.**

**She was happy.**

**Everywhere there was happiness.**

**She felt it everywhere.**

**In the birds. In the dew. In the warm light of the sun.**

**And especially in one man.**

**A strong man towering over her with love.**

**Dad.**

**Then all of a sudden, she feels it.**

**She doesn't know what it is.**

**She doesn't see it in the happy green meadow.**

**But she knows it is there.**

**Like an eternal tear of sadness or a knife scraping glass, she feels it.**

**She remembers someone. Calling. For Father.**

**Mom. Something. Some words she was too young to understand.**

**Except for one word. Ghost.**

**"Go back to your room, Sarah. You can play with your doll. I have to talk to this man who wants to see me."**

**And she felt that sadness seep slowly into her father.**

**She remembers playing with her doll. Happy with it. Smiling.**

**But she feels the sadness again.**

**Then she feels something different.**

**Something that makes her want to cry and go insane. **

**Anger.**

**She peeks through the door.**

**"...doesn't matter, Lieutenant. I will not allow my daughter to be poked and prod by you neural implants. Now please leave my home, Lieutenant Janus."**

**"But she receive and abnormally high test score on the Psionic Perception Exam. She is a gifted child who deserves a chance to serve the Confederacy, sir. And may I remind you, participation is mandatory!"**

**"I DON'T CARE. I AM A CITIZEN OF THE CONFEDERACY AND HAVE BEEN ALL MY LIFE. DIDN'T YOU DAMN ANIMALS HAVE ENOUGH WHEN YOU BLEW EVERYONE ON KORHAL TO SHIT?"**

**"But--"**

**"GET OUT NOW!"**

**"Whatever you say, sir."**

**She felt the anger intensify in both men. But she felt the sadness slowly leaving.**

**She started crying.**

**"Sweetheart, are you okay? You should go back to sleep."**

**"Yes, Daddy."**

**She was back in her happy dreams.**

**Then she felt it.**

**A shrill voice of sadness and anger calling out from beyond her dreams.**

**The sadness. The sad man was back.**

**"DADDY!"**

**"W-w? It's 2 in the morning. What could it be?"**

**"Probably a nightmare. I'll go calm down little Sarah, honey."**

**The sadness grew stronger. Closer.**

**"Sarah? What happened?"  
"The sad man. From before, Daddy. He's back."  
"It's just a bad dream, Sarah. They can't hurt you. The sad man is just a bad dream. There, there. Tell you what, I'll make your favorite breakfast in the morning."  
"No, Daddy! He's here like you're here."  
"No-he's not."**

**RRR-RRR!**

**"What? Something tripped the perimeter alarms. Can't be wild animals. Oh, damn-it's a ghost."  
"Daddy? What's a ghos-?"  
"Sarah. I want you to go to your secret place like we said."  
"DADDY! He's right behind you!"**

**"RUN, SARAH, RU--"**

**Fffp! The silent shot of a ghost canister rifle.**

**"DADDY!"**

**The sadness was now coming into her. The happiness was escaping into Daddy. Forever.**

**She could hear a cold distant voice as she lay sobbing by her father's side.**

_"This is Lt. Janus on SecureCom One reporting..."  
"This is Com Control. Situation Status. Over..."  
"I have the package, sir..."  
"Good. Retrieve package to control central."  
"Sir."  
"Yes, Lt.?"  
"She damn near sensed me out telepathically, sir. But I sure as hell hope she was worth it. How many times can we say the Sons of Korhal have killed another poor colonial farmer before people start t'know?"_

_"As many times as we tell the Confederate News Network Relay to say so. A dropship will be ETA in 3 hours. Sit tight till then and stay cloaked! Control out."___

  
  


**LOCATION:IN THE DEEPEST REACHES OF SPACE WHERE THE OVERMIND CURRENTLY TRAVELS TOWARD CHAR**

  
  


The Overmind sees all.

He sees the dawning fear in the eye of a Confederate Marine.

He sees the sadistic arrogance of his Cerebrates.

He sees the empty bravado of a Protoss Zealot.

He sees the battle of a million broods across a million worlds.

He sees what he has expected to see for eons.

But at the same time, his mind links with Kerrigan's.

And what what he sees startles even his time-tempered persona.

He feels the sadness and anger.

He feels the impulse of helplessness and hate unleashed.

He also feels something he has never before felt.

Sympathy.

  
  


"Terrans." interrupted Zasz."Limited psionic abilities. Limited regeneration factors. Genome too complex for all but the Queen to assimilate. Augmented with pathetic anitquated Xel"Naga-age technology. Most of all arrogant and pathetic."  


"Their assimilation was ordered by the Overmind," replied Daggoth, who was on Char." It was necessary to eliminate any potential allies for the Protoss. Now those who worship the Xel"Naga will too be destroyed. They will scatter at our onslaught and finally after eons, we can at last claim birthright for the Overmind."  
  
"What of this Terran?", wondered the Overmind silently.

The loose thought bounced in his mind.

That's the problem with mental links. Any loose thoughts are shared with every Cerebrate and Overlord in the Swarm.

  
  


"Overmind," chimed in Zasz," given its high psionic abilities, it could be infested and then released to lay enough destruction to an entire planet."

  
  


The Overmind was secretly annoyed. Zasz was a recent Cerebrate, spawned only 600 years ago. It was too single-minded, brutal and impulsive. It would be child's play for any crafty Terran or Protoss to outwit. He would have to kill him one of these days. But he kept the thought hidden to himself. And Kerrigan.

  
  


"There is potential, Cerebrate. It has enormous psychic powers that the Terrans have repressed."  
  
"How foolish,", replied Daggoth,"that Terran might have made a difference in battle if its power were not repressed."  
  
"Still. I will personally continue my psionic probe into this Terran's mind. It is most curious. I will arrive on Char soon, Daggoth."  
  
"I will await your arrival then, O Great Overmind."  
  
"Zasz. I want your Queens to continue to decode this Terran's strain."  
  
"Yes, Overmind. Victory for the Hive in battle."

  
  


"Fare well against the Protoss Expeditionary Forces, Zasz. Or Else."

  
  


**Not far in orbit above Tarsonis and Kerrian's dying body**

**USS HYPERION** Command ship for "Former" Mar Sara Colonial Militia

**Former Colonial Magistrate Commander P. Lincoln**

  
  


"Report, Advisor."  
"The fleet has lost contact with the ground forces at New Gettysburg. General Mengsk has ordered the immediate withdrawl of the Korhal fleet from the Tarsonian system. Protoss and Zerg forces continue to battle across the main continent of Tarsonis."

"Keep trying to comsat for Kerrigan."

"Yes, Commander. But I should point out that the probabili-"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Yes, Sir. I am recieving a broadband transmission from Raynor's dropship."  
"Patch it though."

"I can't believe he actually left her down there. I'm gone, man. And you'd better come with me, Commander. No tellin' who the hell Arcturus will f*ck over next."  
"I dunno, Jim."  
"Sir, I am recieving an general quaters hail from NORAD II. It's General Mengsk."  
"Put that sonuvabitch through."  
"Esteemed Ladies and Gentlemen of the Sons of Korhal. You've done very well. But remember that we've still got ourselves a job to do. The seeds of a new Empire have been sown, and if we do hope to reap-"

"Aw, stuff a Zergling inta it! This is bullshit!"  
"You're making a terrible mistake, Jim. Don't even think to cross me. Ah've sacrifced too much to let this fall apart now."

"What? You mean like you sacrificed Kerrigan, you piece of shit?"  
"You'll regret that. You don't seem to realize my situation here, Jim. I won't be stopped. Not by you, the Confederacy, the Protoss, ANYONE!"

"What about me?", cut in a militia captain.

"Or me?", interrupted a dropship pilot.

"And especially me.", finished the Commander.

"Ah will rule this entire sector or see it burnt to ashes! If you even try to git in mah-"

"Commander. The Korhal fleet is ready for departure into hyperspace. Awaiting Orders."  
"I'm not taking any more damn orders from that rutabega. To hell with him, we're gone."  
"So am I. End transmission.

Open hailing frequencies to all ships

This is the Commander to all Militia Wraiths and Dropships and anyone else who thinks this is bull. Prepare to lay in an escape vector to-"

"Commander. We have a problem. It appears that General Duke has successfully reactivated Tarsonis' primary defensive weapon, the Ion Cannon. The Cannon must be shut down or destroyed if any escape attempt is to be made."

"Dammit. Jim, you still there?"  
"Yeah, Commander?"  
"I want you to take some dropships down to the defensive platform and take out that damn Cannon. Me and my fleet will set up a blocakde to keep the Korhal fleet away."  
"Understood, sir."

"Hit 'em hard and fast. Take out the cannon. Then get out."  
"Well, Commander. Looks like we're on our own. It's funny..."  
"What is, Jim?"  
"Seems like only yesterday that we were the law and Arcturus was the idealistic rebel crusader. Now he's the law and we're the criminals. And you know what's even more funny?"  
"Nope, what's even more funny, Jim?"  
"That we helped that bastard to achieve his goals of conquest. I shouldn't have let her go alone, man. Dammit."  
"Let it go, Jim. What could you have done against billions of Zerg? It's not your fault."  
"That's what the hell I keep telling myself."  
"Does it help?"  
"Not one damned bit."

  


LOCATION:THE DARK LAIR OF THE ANCIENT OVERMIND OF THE ZERG

The Overmind delved deeper and deeper into Kerrigan's mind. And all it found was pain and more pain. She had been caused pain by almost every Terran she had met, except one. He found himself lost in her sadness and despair. For the first time in an uncountable millenia, the Overmind had found a kindred soul, one like him. Now he was going to give Kerrigan a chance to rebel and let loose all her fury upon the entire universe.

  
  


"Overmind.", beckoned Zasz.

"What do you desire, Cerebrate? Ask and you shall be rewarded, for that is the covenant of the Flesh."  
"It appears the Terrans have taken to fighting amongst themselves. They are not only slaughtering each other but have just destroyed the Ion Cannon, which was keeping the remainder of the Swarm from coming to assist us."

"Yes, the Terrans are an impulsive and arrogant race with no unity. That is how we tricked them into allowing us to attack their own colonies with open arms. We turned their own lust for power against them and reminded them that the Swarm has only one master. We defeated them as we did the Xel'Naga-with their own pride."

"That is a gem of truth, O Great Overmind."  
"Yes, but do not forget that the Protoss are very differnent. They are united and are foolishly brave."  
"Yes, Overmind. I will not forget that."  
"Now finish your defeat of the Terrans and rid yourself of the Protoss. I have other mattters to attend to. Matters which will further the strength of the Swarm."

  
  


**LOCATION:UNKNOWN**

Kerrigan woke up with a start. She rose to her feet with a groan. She soon realized she had no idea where she was. It was dark with nothing in sight but there was this disgusting smell that was unforgettable. But she had this weird feeling that she couldn't place. It felt like sadness and joy all at once. She tried to reach for her canister rifle. Gone. She searched herself for her radio or her transponder. Gone. That was when she realized she was standing there naked with no uniform and wading through a pile of ooze. She tried to keep the purplish goop of her slender legs. Then she felt it.

This time more loudly and powerful.

It was all around her. 

Then it was behind her.

She turned around to see a crack of light come out of nowhere.

Then she saw a man standing there.

She raced quickly to cover herself with her arms. 

"Jim, is that you?"

Silence.

She peered intently at the enigmatic figure standing before her. His face was shrouded by the light beaming out from behind him.

She cautiously marched closer all the while clutching herself slowly.

It was then that she gave a cry of alarm. Funny. She never screamed before in her life.

Not since the Confederate Ghost killed her parents when she was a little girl.

"It can't be you. You're dead, I was there myself."  
Her cry was answered with a cold and brusque voice.

"But it is me. And I'm back after all this time, Sarah. And I'm going to take care of you."  
"Is it really you, Daddy?"

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**Legal Bullshit:******

**Oh yeah. By the way, all the characters, peeps, gadgets, an' shit are based on the Starcraft video game created by Blizzard Entertainment. So they technically own the rights to this fucking story. Sure sucks for me, huh?******

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Two Divergent Paths

**STARCRAFT: KERRIGAN'S REBIRTH**

**CHAPTER TWO: DIVERGENT PATHS**

  
  


******FROM THE DEMENTED MIND OF DAVID "HML" LIAO**

**Copyright circa 2000**

"I can't believe it."  
Aboard the bridge of the USS Hyperion in orbit around Tarsonis

Command ship of colonial Militia, now officially "renegades of the Terrran Dominion"

"Believe it, Jim."

"Well, what the hell do we do from here? Your call, Commander."  
"You're no longer under my command, Jim. Mar Sara, my home and yours are nothing but ashes thanks to the wonderful efforts of the Zerg and the Protoss."  
"I was never one fer politics. Maybe it's damn well time I retired."  
"I'm not gonna let this stand, Jim. I say we go back and show Arcturus where to stick it."  
"I'm with you, but look at us. The militia that came with us is outgunned, outmanned, and worn out like drunken Ragnasaurus."  
"I know. Wait. Jim, I have an idea. You're still a respected man out in the fringe colonies."  
"What are you getting at?"  
"We could maybe convince the colonies that are still standing to help us fight the Dominion in order to guarantee the autonomy they've had since they were founded centuries ago."

"Alright, then it's decided."  
"Advisor, open transmission to all dropships and wraiths."  
"Yes, Commander."  
"This is your Commander. I applaud your decision to stay with us and not join this new Dominion. Most of you are from the fringe colonies where no one, not even the Confederacy has bothered us much. We have kept a certain degree of freedom for a long time. And I'll be damned if we give it up to Arcturus' damn yahoos now. Now we got ourselves two choices. We can run to the distant stars like some damned chumps or we can go back home and make a stand against the Sons of bitches of Korhal. Those of you who run, I won't blame you in light of the recent horrors we have endured. Those of you who stay and fight, you will be the ones who know you did something right for you, your family, and our home. Anyone who wants to stay, plot a course over to Mar Sara."  
"Commander, every ship in our convoy has laid a course to Mar Sara."  
"Alright. We fringe colonists take no guff from nobody, Commander."  
"Helmsman. Lay a course back to Mar Sara. Or what's left of it."

"Plotting a course to Mar Sara Colony, Commander."  
"Y'know, Commander-we may be the only Mar Sarans left. Most of the ones we evac'ed have joined up with the Sons of Korhal or have set out for Earth."

"Earth? No one knows if Earth even exists anymore. I tell you, Jim-it's just us out here alone in the stars."

"Yeah, alone."  
"We'll be holding a memorial service for uh, Lt. Kerrigan in mid-flight. I know that it's not closure, but..."  
"We don't even know if she's dead. For all we know, she could be alive and frightened out there."

  
  
  
  


**Location:UNKNOWN**

**"It can't be you."  
"Follow me, Sarah."**

****

**Kerrigan looked back and all she saw was this faint greenish light reflecting on her smooth skin. She had no idea where she was, and stranded without weapons or any equipment. She stood there naked and trembling from the cold, pondering her next move. This mysterious man that stood before her seemed familiar and radiated no telepathic readings of hate. She had no other choice but to follow.**

****

**Her legs sloshed through the smelly liquid, but it moved around her body as if it was alive. The mental conditioning that she had received as a Ghost initiate had prepared her for anything. But even she had a breaking point. That's the first thing they tell you. That every person, no matter how stalwart, has a limit. And your job is to push those limits-no matter what.**

  
  


**The man then made a motion to a rock jutting out from the pool. Its shape gave a hostile and uninviting feeling. It was a few feet up but it was low enough to climb up to the top. Her hands, which had been wrapped around her trembling exposed body reluctantly unfurled. She reached for a piece of rock that was safe enough to grab onto. She pulled herself up slowly with a soft groan. Her feet covered with the goop cooperated and soon she was near the top.**

  
  


**The mysterious man had beaten her to the rock. He was standing at the top looking off into space when he noticed Kerrigan struggling to pull herself onto the top of the rock. He knelt down gently and took Kerrigan by her soft hand. She now almost collapsed on the floor after the ardous climb. The sweat was rolling off her unclad body, glistening. Kerrigan gently took a breath. **

  
  


**"Welcome, Sarah."  
"Who the hell are you? I know you're not my father."**

**"No. But I am someone who can protect you better than your father ever did."  
**

**Kerrigan suddenly became extremely incensed. Blood boiled in her bloodvessels as she grabbed the man by his neck and flung him to the floor of the rock. Her soft and calm hands clenched into a hard, vengeful fist. She started breathing with excitement and anger in her heart.**

  
  


**"Good. You have the passion within you, Sarah. It is good to see I did not make a mistake."  
"Talk fast, or I'll kill you right now with my bare hands."  
"Relax, Sarah. I am here to help you. I am a telepath like you. But I have been around longer than you have. And you have exceptional power and the passion to use it. But the Terrans have repressed it. They are afraid of your gifts. In fact, they have caused you no end to pain since your birth."  
"How did you know? You scanned my mind?"  
"Your psychic power is very strong. I felt it the moment I saw you, there was no need to scan your mind. I am offering you a chance to use your gift after so much oppression."  
"Thanks for the offer. But in case you haven't noticed, I am a Terran."  
"But that can change."  
"What?"  
"Never mind. Please consider my offer. I offer you the protection of a force that has existed for millennia and has always remained strong. You will be allowed to finally unleash your fury upon the world. I am offering you a very unique opportunity for a very unique individual."  
"Look, whoever you are. I'm flattered but I'd like to leave."  
"And where will you go, Sarah? Home?"  
"That's my business. Besides, you're not the first person to give me that offer. Arcturus promised the exact same thing, and look where it got me. Standing here naked in front of you. Not that bad."  
"Arcturus betrayed you. He knew you would not support his designs, so he left you to the fury of the Zerg Swarms."**

**"What? He would never do that."  
"Then why are you here? They have all left you and abandoned you. Terrans are a naive and arrogant race. But my covenants are truth and nature itself, and all those who abide by my rule will survive and thrive. Tell me the name of any Terran who has not betrayed you."  
**

**Kerrigan stood there in silence. Her shapely body shifted to look around at her surroundings. The murky depths of the pool below had a harsh beauty to it now that she wasn't wading through it. A tiny voice inside her heart was yelling the words, "Jim Raynor." But she instead kept her silence.**

  
  


**"Let me ask you a question, Sarah. Then you may decide whether or not to leave my Presence."  
"Sure, why not? Doesn't look I'm going to be going anywhere for a while."**

**"Who is your enemy, Sarah?"  
"What?"  
"Who is it you have been fighting all these years? Who is truly your enemy?"  
"The Confederacy."  
"But the man who has called you to wage war on the Confederacy has in turn, betrayed you. So with whom does your path lie?"  
"I.. don't know. So are you saying that my so-called path lies with you?"  
"Perhaps. That is your decision to make. The Confederacy is gone. Your goal for the past 12 years has been accomplished. What will you do now, Sarah?"**

**"That's my business. But why do you want me? I'm sure there are more good-looking telepathic gals who'd be flattered at your offer."  
"Because you have the power to reach across worlds and the passion to carry it out. That is something indeed rare. So what is your answer?"  
"I don't know. I suppose I could still join up with someone and fight the Zerg that are still on Tarsonis."  
"Why?"  
"Why, what?"  
"Why would you fight the Zerg?"  
"Because they damn near destroyed our homes. They came at us like animals. They mowed down bunkers and bunkers of marines and firebats-and some damned good marines too. They destroyed homes, towns, and entire planets. They destroyed the fringe colonies, infested Antiga Prime and laid waste to Tarsonis. They just kept coming like some storm."**

**"So it is the Zerg to blame. Are they to blame for the Confederacy who captured them like animals and used them as a political ploy? Are they to blame for Arcturus Mengsk who also used them as a tool to further his own designs for empire. It is the Terrans who have allowed the Zerg into their realm. The Zerg are not the savage monsters you believe them to be. But the Zerg proved that no Terran is their master, at least not until now."  
"How do you know about the Confederacy? Listen, the Zerg still have to be driven out of the fringe colonies. The Zerg have done nothing but kill and leave nothing but destruction and sadness. At least then, humans will have a chance to build a new future."  
"But it is the Protoss who destroyed those planets. The Zerg are an ancient and powerful race whose goal is only to bring the galaxy under its order."  
"What are you talking about? Who are you?"  
**

**That was when she felt it-something of pure destruction creep silently behind her. She felt its mind before she could see it. But it felt familiar. She swerved her head around to look into the insidious face of a hydralisk. She raced quickly to her feet looking for a small rock or a weapon of any kind. She felt a feeling of exhileration and desperation at the same time. Then she felt a reassuring hand caress her on her right shoulder. **

  
  


**"There is no need to fear, Sarah. You are among friends here."  
"What the-who the hell are you?"  
"I am Zerg, actually the first of the Zerg. I am the Overmind, the one voice of direction for the **

**entire Zerg Swarm. I have borne witness to the birth, rebirth, and destruction of entire worlds. I was created to be perfect, to be the ultimate power. And now is the time of the reckoning. Now is the time in which even the most strong and brave will fall to the Swarm. You need not fear the hydralisk. I control his every move, action, and yearning. He, or it rather will not harm you, not without my psychic sanction anyawy. Welcome, Sarah-to the Swarm."**

  
  


**END OF CHAPTER TWO******

  
  
  
  


******Legal Bullshit:******

**Oh yeah. By the way, all the characters, peeps, gadgets, an' shit are based on the Starcraft video game created by Blizzard Entertainment. So they technically own the rights to this fucking story. Sure sucks for me, huh?****  
**

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
